Closure
by luckychaos
Summary: The gaang comes to Ozai's cell individually to let out what needs to be said. At first, Ozai dismisses what they say, but then he starts listening. He begins to realize what makes us human. One-shot.


I had a rough time making sure everyone was as IC as possible, so I hope I did good in that department. Please let me know what you think of it!

Closure

Why do I even bother?

I have been defeated. Not just defeated, but utterly humiliated! The great Phoenix King stripped of his bending by a child! Perhaps I'm not meant to rule the world if such a thing could happen to me.

The guard tells me the Avatar and his companions are coming to see me. No one knows why, but I do. They want to humiliate me. Make me feel inferior. Probably call me childish names such as 'Loser Lord' like they did before.

The guard calls to me, "Company's here."

The door creaks open.

_Oh sorry, didn't mean to offend you, Phoenix King of Getting His Butt Whupped!_

A girl walks in and stands in front of the bars. She wore green traveling clothes, probably a peasant. She isn't worthy enough to see me, even in this state.

"You're shorter than I expected."

I say nothing.

"I mean, whenever I heard about you, it was always about how great and terrible you were, and how you were the most powerful man in the world."

She paused a second.

"I'm not talking about bending. I'm talking about how you controlled the most powerful nation in the world and weren't afraid to unleash it on the other nations. But look at you now. I might not be able to really see you, but I can easily tell you are doing so hot."

She snickered at her own joke. I stare at her menacingly, hoping to gain control here.

"You do not get to insult me, filthy Earth peasant. If I could, I would incinerate you were you stand."

"Hmm, there are several problems with what you just said. I'll go in the order you said them. One: I do get to insult you, seeing as you're in prison and I'm not. Two: I'm not a peasant, I am in fact a nobleman's daughter. Third: Even if you could firebend, I could easily kick your butt with some earthbending. But you were right about me being filthy. I haven't bathed in a couple days. Fighting a tyrant kinda took up my time."

"You think you're so clever, but trust me, you will regret what you have done to me."

The girl's face went from joking to serious instantly.

"All that has happened to you was because of yourself. You deserve your punishment. Well, I'm done here."

She walked back to the door, but then paused.

"By the way, you may want to brace yourself. Katara has a habit of pummeling people she hates."

She left.

I hate to even consider the thought, but her blunt choice of words struck me. No one has ever spoken so directly to me, save for when the new Firelord confronted me on the day of the eclipse.

I hear footsteps approaching and suddenly feel a chill, as if winter was early and someone left a window open.

_No, the Fire Nation can't separate our family again!_

Another girl walked in, this time in blue clothing. It was a Water barbarian. She must be the Katara the Earth girl spoke of.

Katara stared at me for a full minute, frowning and clenching her fists. All the while, the cold grew greater, but I refused to show weakness and shiver. She finally spoke, and when she did, every word dripped with venom.

"I think I understand. You're just like Yon Rha. Your power corrupted you, and you used it to bring death to the world. I understand how, but why?!"

Tears came down her eyes.

"Why would you want to kill someone, let alone an entire continent?! Why was killing so important to you that you had to do to everything you could to cause more and more and more and more?!"

Ice began to form in the cell, and even began to crawl over my body. I lost control and started shivering.

"The world is better off without pathetic men like you, bringing evil to us all. I could kill you right now. I've learned to use bloodbending without the full moon. I could adjust an organ in your body just a tiny bit and you'd be dead."

Bloodbending? For the first time, I feel a pang of fear crawl up my spine.

Katara's eyes were full of malice. She raised her hand, but then stopped. The rage fell from her eyes. She took a deep breath and the ice began to melt.

"Aang was right. I'm not a killer, and I doubt I ever will be. But you are, and nothing you do is ever going to change that. The murders that you, your father, and his father caused will always drift over you. How can you live like that?"

She stood up.

"I'm through with you. There's nothing more I can say without losing control."

Katara left without looking back.

Fear still pulsed in me. The anger inside her was so intense, she might as well had been a firebender.

_There. That's how it's done._

A boy walked in this time, another Water barbarian. I recognize him from after my battle with the Avatar. He was the warrior that called me the 'Loser Lord'.

The boy sat down in front of the cell.

"You're shorter than I expected."

"The Earth girl already said that." I made it sound as insulting as possible.

The boy either was mature enough to let it slide, or stupid enough to not catch it.

"Really? Toph so would say that."

He chuckled for a few seconds, and then sighed. Suddenly, he stared at me with fierce blue eyes.

"You know how often I fantasized about killing you? Back when I was a kid, I dreamed of being the hero of the world, killing the evil Firelord when everyone else failed. I can't bend, but that would make the victory all the better, wouldn't it? A warrior from the Water Tribe that couldn't bend took down the Firelord."

The boy paused for a moment.

"Before the big fight, I told myself that if Aang couldn't kill you, I would. I'd see it through; making sure you couldn't hurt anymore. And why wouldn't I? Your soldiers killed my mother, and your war caused my dad to leave home so we could have a better life. But I guess I have one thing to thank you for. If it weren't for you, I would never have left the South Pole, and I never would have made such incredible friends and met some amazing people. So I thank you for that, Loser Lord Ozai."

He stood up and walked to the door.

"By the way, you may want to clean up a little in here. It's a chicken-pigs sty."

This one confounded me. First, he told me he dreamt of murdering me, and then he thanked me?! No one has ever thanked me for such a thing. The Avatar makes interesting companions.

_Please listen to me. We don't have to fight. You have the power to end it here and stop what you're doing._

Speak of the devil.

The Avatar walked inside, his face a mask showing no emotion. The monk slowly sat down and stared back at me with calm grey eyes.

"It wasn't enough that you had to strip me of my fire, but now you come here to mock a defeated opponent? You are a weak fool."

"That's not why I'm here and you know that. You need to amend for your sins against the world, and you can't do that locked up in a cell."

What?

"You're….you're letting me go free?"

"No. You need to earn your freedom."

Hope was replaced by anger.

"How?! I can do nothing in this place!"

"You're an intelligent man, if not a wise one. I'm sure you can think of something. Be nice to the guards. Apologize to those you wronged."

"Hmph. Even if I did apologize, they would throw it in my face and yell at me. They will never forgive me."

"Perhaps. But the fact that you tried is all that matters."

An idea came to me. If I could play nice, maybe they'll let me out and then….

The Avatar seemed to read my mind.

"Don't think you can lie your way through this. I can sense when someone is not being truthful, and if you attempt to lie your way out of here it will only prolong your stay."

"We'll see."

"Yes, we will."

The Avatar stood up.

"Think about what I said, okay? I'm pretty sure you don't want to spend the rest of your life in a dirty cell."

He left.

_I have never known my brother to regret anything._

An all-too familiar man walked in and sat down.

"Iroh." I spat out.

"Brother." He said gently.

Silence.

I spoke first.

"Why is it that you have come? I know you're not one to boast about victory, brother, or to humiliate his enemies."

"I have come to help the brother I loved find his way again. I know you, Ozai, and I know you don't think twice when harming the innocent. But now I ask for you to remember."

"Remember what?"

"Remember a time long ago, back when Azulon was a true father to us, and when you were my brother. There is a time in particular I will never forget. You were still just a toddler when it happened, Ozai, so you may not remember it. We were at the beach on Ember Island and Father was watching us play in the water. We were chasing each other, but then you went too far. The ocean floor seemed to drop down where you stood, and you fell. You couldn't swim, and you soon sunk. I panicked and tried to get you, but it was too deep. Father saw what had happened and launched himself into the air, shooting flames from his feet. He dived into the water headfirst. A few awful moments passed by, and then he finally rose with you in his arms. We stopped going to the beach for a while after."

Iroh sighed and a single tear fell down his face.

"Whenever I think about the awful things our line has done, I always remember that day. I remember that we are a family, and that family helps each other. Even Azulon rescued his son from certain death when he saw what was happening. I want to help you, Ozai, but I can only do so if you let me."

My brother rose and walked through the door. He turned back and said, "You are my brother, and I will always love you. Fix this."

I………

_Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster. And the worst Father in the history of Fathers._

My son is here. Anger and hurt swelled up inside me.

"I should count myself lucky. The new Fire Lord has graced me with his presence in my lonely prison cell."

"You should count yourself lucky that the Avatar spared your life."

I probably should. "Hmph."

"Banishing me was the best thing you could have done for my life. It put me on the right path; perhaps your time in here can do the same for you."

That's what everyone keeps telling me.

"Why are you really here?"

"Because you're going to tell me something."

Zuko leaned in.

"Where. Is. My mother?"

I was about to laugh at him, mock him for even thinking that I would tell him such a thing. But then I pause. I think about the Earth girl, Toph was her name, who bluntly stated who I was and why I'm here. I think about Katara and the anger and emotion that fueled her because of her loss. The rage reminded me of me. I think about the Water boy, who confessed how much he wanted to kill me, and then thanked me for bringing him to where he was. I think about the Avatar, who told me that I should apologize for my actions and begin to make amends. And then I think about my brother, who brought me back to a time when we were all so young, so innocent.

This won't be easy.

The words pour out of me before I can restrain myself.

"Whale Tail Island."

Zuko's expression is the same as mine.


End file.
